Saranghae?
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: Hubungan Siwon dan Kibum tak berjalan lancar. Member lainpun turun tangan untuk membantu. SiBum fiction Drabble fic yang gaje, ONE SHOT!


Uru persembahkan fic ini untuk para Sahabat, Teman Author, Senpai + Kohai.

Douzo yoroshiku!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Nakazawa's Entertaiment *di garuk Soo Man*.

**Summary**: Hubungan Siwon dan Kibum tak berjalan lancar. Para Member yang lain-pun turun tangan untuk membantu. (Summary gaje)

**Warning: Boy's Love, typos, gajeness de el el..**

Enjoy!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Saranghae?**

**:: ****Seo Hyo Rin/Nakazawa Ayumu**** ::**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang cerah untuk bersantai. Para personil Super Junior memilih beristirahat di apartemen mereka, saat jadwal padat berakhir. Sungguh menyenangkan berkumpul bersama seperti ini.

Semua pasangan terlihat menikmati waktu senggang ini.

"Min-Hyung…" bisik KyuHyun ditelinga Aegyo boy di sampingnya. SungMin menoleh, "Hmm? Ada apa Kyunnie..?" tanyanya.

KyuHyun sedikit tersenyum, "Saranghae…" ucapnya lalu mengecup singkat bibir mungil kekasihnya.

Berbeda dengan KyuMin. Sang Leader memposisikan kepalanya dipangkuan Kangin yang tengah membaca buku 'Cara bijak menghabiskan masa tua', bermanja-manja pada kekasih.

HanKyung kembali dari dapur dan membawa Nasi goreng Beijing andalannya, disuapinya dengan mesra HeeChul. DongHae membuat lelucon tidak lucu, karena terlalu berlebihan EunHyuk tertawa disampingnya. Setelah puas berkata-kata gombal, Yesung mengajak Ryeowook memulai 'permainan' di dalam kamar.

Diatas sofa, sepasang kekasih menonton acara TV dalam diam dan mengambil jarak. Kegiatan yang 'berbeda'.

Kibum melirik kekasihnya, SiWon yang tengah serius menonton. Mereka sudah bersama selama enam bulan terakhir dalam tahun ini. Namun tidak ada perubahan, pegangan saja belum apalagi ketahap selanjutnya. entah karena malu atau memang cuek, Siwon tidak pernah memulai 'serangan' lebih dulu. Walaupun Kibum juga tidak lebih dulu.

Kibum selalu putus asa mengingat hubungannya bersama Siwon. Apa Siwon benar-benar serius terhadapnya?

.

.

Semua personil SuJu yang berperan sebagai 'uke' berkumpul di kamar Kibum.

"Kulihat Kau tidak ada kemajuan dengan Siwon, hm?" tanya LeeTeuk menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Kibum memilih diam.

"Berikan dia pelukan setiap menitnya…." Ucap SungMin tersenyum manis.

"Dia bukan Kyuhyun, Hyung…" jawab KiBum.

"Oh.. ayolah! Tidak semua uke diam saja! Buktinya, selalu Aku duluan yang menyerang HanKyung!" seru Heechul membanggakan diri. Dan semua mata di sana menatap dengan pandang horror.

"Jangan seperti itu Chullie-Hyung, nanti HanKyung-hyung bersin-bersin." Ryeowook menasehati.

"Cobalah sedikit sentuhan, bermanja-manjalah padanya!" usul EunHyuk.

.

.

Kibum keluar kamar, dilihatnnya Siwon menikmati acara drama. Kibum duduk disebelahnya, memberanikan diri untuk lebih dekat.

Di pintu kamar, para Uke mengintip.

Perlahan Kibum memiringkan tubuhnya. Rencananya ia ingin tidur di pundak Siwon, sedikit bermanja. Ia miringkan, miringkan. Sedikit lagi hingga kepalannya bersandar di pundak tegap Siwon. Sedikit lagi….

"Ah, Aku ingin ke toilet." Seru Siwon tiba-tiba lalu segera berdiri.

'BRAAAKK!' bunyi jatuh di atas sofa.

Siwon menoleh, mendapati Kibum terlentang di sofa. Ditatapnya wajah Kibum dengan bingung dan tatapan sedang-apa-tidur-seperti itu?.

Kibum hanya tertawa garing. garing bagai keripik kentang milik Shindong "H.. Ha..Ha…. bersantai di tempat empuk." Jawabnya. Dan dengan bodohnya, Siwon mengerti dan lanjut pergi ke toilet. Kibum menangis dalam hati.

.

.

Para 'seme' berkumpul di kamar Siwon.

"Kulihat Kau tidak ada kemajuan dengan Kibum, hm?" Tanya Kangin, tangannya berpose menahan dagu. Siwon menggeleng.

"Berikan dia potongan cake strawberi setiap hari…" usul KyHyun.

"Kibum bukan Sungmin-hyung, Kyu…" jawab Siwon.

"Apa dia tidak pernah menyerangmu duluan?" tanya HanKyung. Siwon diam.

"HACCHHIIMM!" Hankyung bersin tiba-tiba. "Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan kelemahanmu!" ejek Yesung lalu tertawa nista.

"Saranghae… katakan itu, dan dia pasti mengerti!" kata DongHae bijak.

.

.

Kibum dan Siwon baru saja selesai makan malam. Siwon berencana mengungkapkan perasaannya dan berkata 'Sarang' (cinta). Ia menatap serius Kibum yang duduk di depannya.

"Ki Bummie.." Siwon bergugup ria. Tak diketahui, para Seme mengintip dibalik pintu.

KiBum diam, memperhatikan Sang kekasih. "ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

Siwon menelan ludah, "A..A…A…A..Ada pembantaian di..Di berita!" serunya. (A/N: Cinta (Sarang), Siwon bilang Pembantaian (Sarhae))

Salah satu alis Kibum terangkat, "Benarkah?"

Siwon menggeleng cepat, "bukan! Bukan. Ada yang ingin kukatakan! A…A…" Siwon kembali gugup.

Kibum dengan sabar menunggu kalimat.

"A..A..Ak..Aku adalah seorang Ko..Komandan!" (A/N: Cinta (Sarang), Siwon mengatakan Komandan (Saryonggwan).

Kibum kembali bingung. Tamat sudah! Rutuk Siwon kesal.

Sepertinya mereka berdua harus lebih berusaha lagi…

.

**TAMAT**

**

* * *

**

What the *PIIP*. Fic ini gaje sangat!

Lagi kurang kerjaan buka file-file lama, Uru ketemu fic ini… astaga fic jaman purba tempo dulu *geplaked*

RnR, onegai?

_**Blessed be,**_

Nakazawa Ayumu

**23**/**06**/**2010**


End file.
